karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san
is a Japanese manga series by Sōichirō Yamamoto. It began serialization in Shogakukan's shōnen manga magazine supplement Monthly Shōnen Sunday Mini in 2013, and it moved to the main magazine in July 2016. An anime television series adaptation by will premiere in January 2018. Story "If you blush, you lose". Living by this principle, the middle schooler Nishikata gets constantly made fun of by his seat neighbor Takagi. With his pride shattered to pieces, he vows to turn the tables and get back at her some day. And so, he attempts to tease her day after day, only to find himself victim to Takagi-''san's ridicule again sooner than later. Will he be able to make Takagi-''san blush from embarrassment even once in the end? Characters * Takagi, a middle school student in the same class as Nishikata, a boy she constantly teases. * Nishikata, a middle school student who constantly gets teased by his classmate Takagi. Releases As of February 2018, nine volumes have been published. Volume 1 cover.jpg|Volume 1|link=Volume 1 Volume 2 cover.jpg|Volume 2|link=Volume 2 Volume 3 cover.jpg|Volume 3|link=Volume 3 Volume 4 cover.jpg|Volume 4|link=Volume 4 Volume 5 cover.jpg|Volume 5|link=Volume 5 Volume 6 cover.jpg|Volume 6|link=Volume 6 Volume 7 cover.jpg|Volume 7|link=Volume 7 Volume 8 cover.jpg|Volume 8|link=Volume 8 Volume 9 cover.jpg|Volume 9|link=Volume 9 Chapters Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 Chapter 4.png|Chapter 4 Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 Chapter 8.png|Chapter 8 Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 Chapter 17.png|Chapter 17 Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 Chapter 21.jpg|Chapter 21 Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 Chapter 24.jpg|Chapter 24 Chapter 25.jpg|Chapter 25 Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 Chapter 31.jpg|Chapter 31 Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 Chapter 36.png|Chapter 36 Chapter 37.png|Chapter 37 Chapter 38.jpg|Chapter 38 Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 Chapter 41.png|Chapter 41 Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 Chapter 44.png|Chapter 44 Chapter 45.jpg|Chapter 45 Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 Chapter 48.jpg|Chapter 48 Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 Chapter 50.png|Chapter 50 Chapter 51.jpg|Chapter 51 Chapter 52.jpg|Chapter 52 Chapter 53.jpg|Chapter 53 Chapter 54.jpg|Chapter 54 Chapter 55.jpg|Chapter 55 Chapter 56.jpg|Chapter 56 Chapter 57.jpg|Chapter 57 Chapter 58.jpg|Chapter 58 Chapter 59.jpg|Chapter 59 Chapter 60.jpg|Chapter 60 Chapter 61.jpg|Chapter 61 Chapter 62.jpg|Chapter 62 Chapter 63.jpg|Chapter 63 Chapter 64.jpg|Chapter 64 Chapter 65.jpg|Chapter 65 Chapter 66.jpg|Chapter 66 Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 Chapter 68.jpg|Chapter 68 Chapter 69.jpg|Chapter 69 Chapter 70.jpg|Chapter 70 Chapter 71.jpg|Chapter 71 Chapter 72.png|Chapter 72 Chapter 73.jpg|Chapter 73 Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 Chapter 75.jpg|Chapter 75 Chapter 76.png|Chapter 76 Chapter 77.jpg|Chapter 77 Chapter 78.png|Chapter 78 Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 Chapter 82.png|Chapter 82 Chapter 83.jpg|Chapter 83 Chapter 84.png|Chapter 84 Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 Chapter 86.png|Chapter 86 Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 Chapter 88.jpg|Chapter 88 Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 Chapter 90.jpg|Chapter 90 Chapter 91.png|Chapter 91 Chapter 92.png|Chapter 92 Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 Chapter 94.jpg|Chapter 94 Chapter 95.jpg|Chapter 95 Chapter 96.png|Chapter 96 Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 Chapter 98.jpg|Chapter 98 Chapter 99.png|Chapter 99 Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 Chapter 101.png|Chapter 101 Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 Chapter 103.png|Chapter 103 Chapter 104.png|Chapter 104 Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 Chapter 106.png|Chapter 106 Chapter 107.jpg|Chapter 107 Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 Chapter 110.png|Chapter 110 Chapter 111.png|Chapter 111 Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 Reception The manga was nominated for the 10th awards in January 2017.10th Manga Taisho Awards Nominates 13 Titles As of December 30, 2016, the manga had over 1 million copies in print."Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san" Celebrates 1 Million Copies Milestone with New Year's Art External Links *[http://gekkansunday.net/series/karakai Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san on Gessan] References zh:擅長捉弄的高木同學 Category:Browse Category:Manga Category:Media